The invention is based on a fuel injection pump as defined herein. In a fuel injection pump of this type, known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 30 11 831, a pump work chamber is supplied by control grooves disposed on the circumference of a distributor. The control grooves can be made to communicate with a supply conduit, which communicates both with a reservoir chamber having a reservoir piston on the one hand and with a feed pump, attached to the outside of the fuel injection pump.
Such a fuel injection pump has the disadvantage that it requires an inflow line from the feed pump to the fuel injection pump, which presents additional sealing problems and necessitates a supply conduit. The result is a very large-sized fuel injection pump, and a larger volume of fuel must be moved during fuel pumping.